


but I got you this rose (and I need to know)

by butimalsonothappy



Series: we stay in love by choice (muffy universe) [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Roses by Shawn Mendes, but will I?, i felt like writing angst, i know i know i know, i need to stop using his songs for fics, im so sorry, nope - Freeform, theyre juniors still, this is three months after my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimalsonothappy/pseuds/butimalsonothappy
Summary: "He wanted so badly to go up to her and say something, anything. He wanted to apologize for how careless he was with their relationship. He had gone to a party, hadn’t got drunk, but had still made out with some girl from his physics class. He felt like the crazy fan staring at the celebrity on the red carpet."Or, maybe three months and a party was enough for her.





	but I got you this rose (and I need to know)

** _‘It’s not that I can’t find the words to say_ **

** _But when she’s with him, she seems happier’_ **

Marty watches as Buffy and Jack walk through the hall with their hands intertwined, his heart didn’t hurt anymore about this. That’s what he told himself anyway. They’d broke up a week ago and Buffy had gone crawling right back to Jack. Apparently three months was enough for her. She looked happier with Jack this time around than she had ever looked with him. 

He wanted so badly to go up to her and say something, anything. He wanted to apologize for how careless he was with their relationship. He had gone to a party, hadn’t got drunk, but had still made out with some girl from his physics class. He felt like the crazy fan staring at the celebrity on the red carpet. 

He didn’t know why Buffy had ended their relationship so abruptly. He had only made out with someone at a party anyway. So why did it hurt her that much?

-

** _‘I’m not tryna start a fire, with this flame_ **

** _But I’m worried that your heart might feel the same’_ **

Two weeks later and it’s just now that Marty goes to turn around to his friend in the hall. It’s just now that when he turns around that he bumps into someone. No, not  _ someone,  _ Buffy. As predicted, he doesn’t even open his mouth, just stares at her until she smiles at him. 

“Hey. Can you move? You’re kind of in the middle of the hall.” The flatness in her voice was what hurt him the most. Or maybe it was because he hadn’t talked to her in three weeks. And that memory wasn’t a good one. 

-

_ “Oh come on, Buffy! It was nothing major!” Marty had screamed at her as the once steady fight escalated.  _

_ “Nothing? That’s how you describe nothing? Marty, explain something to me. I walked into that bathroom as obviously very sober you and very drunk whatever her name was were making out! How is that nothing?” _

_ “Because I was going to the bathroom and she just walked in after me and pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me! How was I supposed to do anything? She was stronger than me! What’d you want me to do? Call you and let you yell at me for kissing someone else?” Marty’s throat ached from all of the yelling that was happening.  _

_ “That’s exactly what is happening right now! So in a way, yes! I expected you to call me and at least have a decent explanation!” Marty saw Buffy’s eyes starting to water and her desperately trying to hide it. His heart ached to go to her and put his arms around her, tell her it was okay, keep the day going, pretend they were never fighting. But he couldn’t do that.  _

_ “Buffy! I just said exactly what happened and it still isn’t a decent explanation? Why isn’t it? Do you not believe me?” He had thought that was the worst part of this whole fight, Buffy not believing him. But the worst was only seconds away.  _

_ “No, Marty, I really don’t anymore.” Buffy was cold now and Marty could feel her slipping away from him.  _

_ “Wow, mature.” Marty rolled his eyes and immediately wished he could take back his comment when he saw Buffy’s hurt expression. _

_ “Well if I’m so immature, then why don’t I get mature by making the decision to break up with you.” Buffy finished and didn’t even give him a chance to argue before grabbing her bag and leaving Marty’s living room.  _

_ He had never cried as much as he had that night.  _

_ - _

Being Marty, he stumbled over his words as he tried to create them. All that was coming to him was  _ ‘Buffy, I still love you.’  _

So he did as she asked, stepped to the side of the hallway and let her pass. 

** _‘It’s not that I don’t want to see you smile_ **

** _But there’s no way that he can feel the same_ **

** _Cause when I think of you my mind goes wild’_ **

Math was a hard time for him today. He was usually really good at it but the incident with Buffy was enough to keep him unfocused. All he could think about was how much he had messed it up with her. 

He missed the way she smiled. He missed her laugh. He missed letting her cry into his shoulder when her mom got deployed. He missed her. 

There was absolutely no way that Jack actually liked Buffy after all of that. He was just another guy that played girls like sports. He probably didn’t love her smile or laugh. He probably didn’t even know that her mom was in the military. He probably didn’t know anything about her. 

But when she got onto Marty’s mind, there was no time to do anything else but think about her. He loved her, that was how it always has been and always will be.    


-   


When he got home and was supposed to do his homework that night, he couldn’t. It was easy homework, too. Just some equations for math and some diagrams for science. He normally would have had it done in about 20 (twenty) minutes but tonight he couldn’t even start it. 

There was no way he was ever going to do anything again unless he talked to her and apologized. 

So that’s what he did. 

** _‘You can tell me to stop if you already know_ **

** _Though I’m not sure my heart can take it_ **

** _But the look on your face says, don’t let me go’_ **

He knew it was a stupid decision to walk to Buffy’s house after he dropped his bags off at home the next day. He hadn’t had another run-in with Buffy since the weird moment in the hallway. He also knew it was a stupid decision to still knock on the door even after figuring out how dumb coming here was. 

Obviously Buffy didn’t expect her ex to show up at her front door, judging by her reaction when she opened the door. “Marty?” Marty could hear the fear in her voice. He could feel the barriers being put back up. 

“Uh, hey. So I know this is like super bad timing and that I shouldn’t have even come here but there was something I needed to tell you and I couldn’t wait until we decided to be friends at least.” Marty paused, making sure Buffy was following along, “Buffy, I still want us to be together.”

Buffy seemed speechless. She opened her mouth and closed it multiple times before actually saying something, “You hurt me, Marty. I can’t forgive that easily.” Buffy’s voice was cold now. 

“Buffy-” Marty squeaked out before the front door shut in his face, cutting off the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. 

That was the most hurt he’d been since he can’t even remember when. Buffy had just walked out of his life. No more 3 (three) A.M. calls when one of them couldn’t sleep. No more sending weird texts when they’re bored. No more drunk texts way too early into the morning. No more of her smiles. No more Buffy. She was gone. 

** _‘But I got you this rose_ **

** _And I need to know_ **

** _Will you let it die or let it grow?’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry not sorry for the shawn mendes song as a topic. also just a shoutout to my two favorite authors: (im putting their tumblrs, sorry!) @maia-nebula and @dancerdramatic14!


End file.
